inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Taki Sousuke
(Forward) |team= Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |number= 10 |element= Earth |name_jp= 滝 総介 |seiyuu= Mine Nobuya |debut_anime = Episode 029 (GO) }} Taki Sousuke (滝 総介) is a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Yoshihiko's older brother. He looks down on others for self-confidence and also takes grandstand plays."'' Appearance Sousuke has fair skin and black, slightly slanted eyes. He has long, brown hair with his bangs styled in the middle of his hair which is pointed up at the sides. Personality He was quite arrogant and rude to his younger brother. He also thought that Fifth Sector's soccer was the best. His brother thought real soccer was better, just like Raimon. He also prefers being a regular in the team. It is shown in episode 31 that he actually became softer in personality, and treated his younger brother with more kindness. Plot (GO) As one of the forwards of Kidokawa Seishuu, it is known he is a SEED. He used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu in episode 30, and scored the first goal against Raimon. He seemed to be worried at the end of the episode when Raimon scored a second goal. In episode 31, he was seen not cooperating with his teammates which made his brother very worried. However, when Yoshihiko entered the match, Sousuke was seen ignoring him frequently. At the end, when he had the ball, it was going to be stolen but he finally passed to his brother and cheered for him so he can shoot. After the end of the match, he was seen smiling with his brother and told him that his shoot was very good. In the game, he also joined Kakumei Senbatsu. This was a team that was against Fifth Sector. They played against Raimon to help Nishizono Shinsuke use his keshin. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Sousuke, you need to have: *'Player': Katayama Tsuyoshi (Kidokawa Seishuu's Community master at the Water World Stadium) *'Item': Meimonkou no Trophy (Dropped from Kidokawa Seishuu) *'Player': Nabe *'Item': Kidokawa Shoes After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 153 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 144 *'Lucky': 81 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Kick Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Souhi Yuuseidan' *'SH Hinawa Bullet' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'SK Kick Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Sidewinder V2' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'SH Sidewinder' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Claymore' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' Hissatsu Tactics *' God Triangle' Relationships *Taki Yoshihiko (Younger Brother) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters